scoobydoofandomcom-20200213-history
The Scooby-Doo!/Dynomutt Hour: The Complete Series
The Scooby-Doo!/Dynomutt Hour: The Complete Series is a four-disc DVD set containing all thirty-two episodes of The Scooby-Doo/Dynomutt Hour, sixteen belonging to The Scooby-Doo Show and the other sixteen to Dynomutt, Dog Wonder. It was released March 7, 2006 by Warner Home Video. Product description A Dynamic Double Blast of Comic Canine Power! On 4 delightful discs, the Complete Series of ''The Scooby-Doo/Dynomutt Hour (plus 3 episodes from the Scooby-Doo/Dynomutt Show) chronicles the outlandish animated union of man and beast to solve crimes - and brings comic relief to the kid in everyone! As the catchy theme song celebrates: "...while Scooby is haunted by a spooky ghost, Dynomutt is doin' what he does the most!" That means becoming a mechanical menace to the bad guys and faithfully assisting his action-hero comrade The Blue Falcon, who programmed all his go-go gadgets.Now you can use your own in-home mechanical gadgets to view Scooby-Doo, Scooby-Dum (a dim-witted cousin first introduced here) and the Mystery Inc. crew whenever you feel like walking and watching the dogs!'' Episodes Disc 1 # High Rise Hair Raiser/''Everyone Hyde!'' # The Fiesta Host is an Aztec Ghost/''What Now, Lowbrow?'' # The Gruesome Game of the Gator Ghoul/The Great Brain... Train Robbery Disc 2 # Watt a Shocking Ghost/''The Day and Night Crawler'' # The Headless Horseman of Halloween/''The Harbor Robber'' # Scared a Lot in Camelot/''Sinister Symphony'' Disc 3 Side A # The Harum-Scarum Sanitarium/''Don't Bug Superthug'' # The No-Face Zombie Chase Case/''Factory Recall'' # Mamba Wamba and the Voodoo Hoodoo/''The Queen Hornet'' Side B # A Frightened Hound Meets Demons Underground/''The Wizard of Ooze'' # A Bum Steer for Scooby/''Tin Kong'' # There's a Demon Shark in the Foggy Dark/''The Awful Ordeal with the Head of Steel'' Disc 4 Side A # Scooby-Doo, Where's the Crew?/''The Blue Falcon vs. the Red Vulture'' # The Ghost That Sacked the Quarterback/''The Injustice League of America'' Side B # The Ghost of The Bad Humor Man/''The Lighter Than Air Raid'' # The Spirits of '76/''The Prophet Profits'' Special features * "Eerie Mystery Of Scooby-Doo And Dynomutt's History" featurette - the history of both dog wonders. * "In Their Own Words" featurette - the original voice actors share memories from their days on the shows. * "The Scooby-Doo/Dynomutt Files" - unseen treasures from the Hanna-Barbera vault including original character sketches. Notes/trivia * The Harum-Scarum Sanitarium is listed as The Harum Scarum Sanitarium; The No-Face Zombie Chase Case as The No-Faced Zombie Chase Case and A Frightened Hound Meets Demons Underground as The Frightened Hound Meets Demons Underground. * The episodes featured on this set contained therein are not the original 1976 broadcast versions (which would have included only one opening and closing credits sequence per episode), but the separate syndicated versions of The Scooby-Doo Show and Dynomutt, Dog Wonder. Some of the original Scooby-Doo/Dynomutt Hour bridging sequences from '76 (the opening to the Dynomutt segment featuring Scooby-Doo, and the original end credits) were used periodically when Dynomutt Dog Wonder aired as part of USA's Cartoon Express block from spring 1984 to summer 1992 (the 1978 syndicated titles were occasionally shown as well). External links * Buy from Amazon.com Category:DVDs Category:The Scooby-Doo Show season 1